


Frisky Business

by Moomo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Beads, Being Weiss is Suffering, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Repressive attitudes about sex, Sex Shops, Takes place in volume 1 or 2, The freezerburn is mild, Vibrators, no actual sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomo/pseuds/Moomo
Summary: A day out on the town with Yang hits a sour note when Weiss's boundaries are pushed.





	Frisky Business

“I’m heading into Vale to pick up some stuff,” Yang calls out as she zips up her boots. “Anyone need anything or want to come with?”

 

Ruby barely looks up from her desk. “I’m good Sis. I have to study for Professor Port’s test; I didn’t do so great on the last one.”

 

“I’ll quiz you when I get back,” Yang promises, pressing a kiss on her sister’s forehead. “Blake?”

 

“I don’t really need anything or feel like going anywhere today,” Blake hums. “Thanks for the offer though Yang.”

 

“Weiss?”

 

“I actually do need to make a trip out to Vale,” Weiss says. “I need a book on dust combination and manipulation in cartridges. The library here doesn’t have exactly what I’m looking for.”

 

“Well then, away we go!” Yang grins, dragging Weiss out of the dorms with a grin.

 

* * *

 

“Absolutely not!” Weiss shrieks.

 

“Just get on the bike Weiss. Please,” Yang groans, pinching her nose bridge as she straddles Bumblebee.

 

“I am wearing a dress Yang Xiao Long! I REFUSE to flash every person we pass!”

 

“I thought it was a combat skirt.”

 

“It is! Ugh!”  

 

“I don’t know! Just, like, sit on it! Tuck it under you!” Yang flounders. “Or go change into pants.”

 

“I don’t actually own any pants,” Weiss admits.

 

“Tights?”

 

“They’re in the wash.”

 

“I don’t know how you live in all those dresses,” Yang gapes. “I don’t understand you at all.”

 

“Just because I’m a huntress doesn’t mean I can’t have a great sense of style as well!” Weiss snipes.

 

“You know what? Nevermind. Just tuck your dress-”

 

“It’s a combat skirt!”

 

“Fine. Combat skit. And get on the bike. Hang on tightly.”

 

Weiss huffs but does as she is told, wrapping her arms firmly around Yang’s torso.

 

“Remember to hang on tight. All set?” Yang asks Weiss over her shoulder, revving Bumblebee’s engine.

 

“I guess,” Weiss sighs.

 

“Excellent,” Yang purrs with a glint in her eyes. “Then let’s GO!”

 

Bumblebee surges out of her parking stall and flies onto the street. The bike charges towards Vale with Weiss screaming the whole way.

 

* * *

 

“Is that everything you needed?” Yang asks as Weiss pops a set of books into Bumblebee’s saddlebags.

 

Weiss ignores Yang.

 

“Awww, are you still mad at me Weissy?” Yang coos. “I’m _wheelie_ sorry! I promise I’ll be more careful on the way back.”

 

“No more wheelies either,” Weiss pushes.

 

“But they’re the funn-”

 

“Yang!”

 

“Fine. I promise. No wheelies. No speeding. No fun.”

 

“That is just what I wanted to hear.”

 

Yang is in the process of arranging her hair before another store catches her eye. “Actually Weiss, I need to make one more stop. You can wait here if you want.”

 

“What? Why can’t I come with you?” Weiss asks, confused.

 

“Well, you can,” Yang chuckles, scratching the back of her head, “but I actually need something from there.”

 

Weiss’s eyes follow Yang’s pointed finger. Her eyes widen. _Frisky Business_ , for all your adult needs. Weiss’s face flames.

 

“So, are you coming?” Yang prods gently, her face expectant.

 

“Uh, I’m-I am a...”

 

“Weiss. It’s fine. In fact, I’ll just come back another time since this is clearly making you uncomfortable.”

 

“I am NOT uncomfortable!” Weiss shouts, indignant. “I am pretty much an adult, and I am perfectly comfortable with the idea of sexual intercourse! I do NOT need to be babied, and I am perfectly capable of going into a-a sex shop!”

 

Yang is left speechless as Weiss grabs her hand and drags her into Frisky Business.

 

* * *

 

“Hello and welcome to Frisky business! Please let me know if I can help you with anything!”

 

“Thanks,” Yang absent mindedly waves off the salesperson before wandering off, leaving Weiss frozen in the middle of the shop.

 

Realizing she is literally in the very middle of a sex shop, Weiss lets out a little “Eep” prior to scurrying towards the walls. The store’s merchandise shocks Weiss who looks to Yang. Contrastingly, Yang seems completely comfortable and confident, scrutinizing the products with an experienced eye. Weiss takes a shuddering breath in and examines the wall of vibrators in front of her. What the hell does that attachment do, and is that supposed to be a _rabbit_?! Weiss picks up the toy and gapes at it.

 

“Whaddya pull out of your hat here?”

 

Weiss shrieks as Yang has seemingly materialized out of nowhere behind her, trapping Weiss against the wall. Yang takes the toy from Weiss and flicks a few switches, turning the thing on. Weiss looks on in morbid curiosity as the toy starts twisting and vibrating.

 

“It’s a good one,” Yang hums. “I don’t like how the pearls inside shaft feel inside of me though.”

 

Weiss’s face flames. She did not need to know that information, ever. Yang turns the vibrator off before putting it back on the shelf.

 

“If you’re looking for something, Weiss,” Yang grins, “I recommend this one.”

 

Weiss looks at the thing Yang just shoved into her hands. Very calmly, Weiss puts the toy back from where ever Yang took it from.

 

“Thank you, Yang,” Weiss grits out, face the shade of Ruby’s cape, “but I have absolutely no interest or ne-”

 

“Seriously?” Yang interrupts. “You don’t flick the bean at all? Nothing? Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course, not feeling sexual-”

 

“This conversation is wildly inappropriate for two team mates to be having.”

 

“Not really. I mean, I took Blake here last week. I helped her pick out a new vibrator after she blew out the motor on her old one.”

 

“I did NOT need to know that!” Weiss shrieks.

 

“Shhhh!” Yang shushes. “I mean you can talk about this stuff, sex, kink, masturbation, stuff like that I mean. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”   

 

“I can take of my own sexual needs! I do not need or want any-any toy’s help!” Weiss hisses back.

 

“Ok then,” Yang murmurs, lifting her hands up in surrender. “Sorry. I was just trying to help.”

 

“Do you two ladies need any help?”

 

Weiss jumps again, turning to face the salesperson who has seemingly materialized next to her. What is with this store and its occupants sneaking up on Weiss today?

 

“No I d-”

 

“Actually,” Yang interrupts Weiss, “I was looking for a set of anal beads. You know, the one with the cute little handle shaped like a cartoon bug face.”

 

“I know exactly which one you’re talking about!” The salesperson’s face lights up. “It’s a best seller. Just follow me an-”

 

The rest of the conversation is lost to Weiss. Weiss is vaguely aware of Yang making a purchase, of both of them heading back to Bumblebee.

 

“How?” Weiss whispers. “How could that exact selection and order of words leave your mouth? How could you possibly ask such a thing?”

 

“I mean, it’s a sex shop Weiss,” Yang sighs, putting her purchase into Bumblebee’s saddle bags. “It is literally the only place that I could ask that question.”

 

Weiss huffs again; she crosses her arms, and fixes her gaze on somewhere pointedly away from Yang. “I didn’t mean the question that way.”

 

Yang sighs. “Look Weiss, I’m sorry. That was clearly a very uncomfortable trip for you. I’m sorry about the suggesting a vibrator thing, and I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

 

“That’s not it!” Weiss snaps. “I’m the one who dragged you in there! I’m the one that insisted.”

 

“Then what’s up?”

 

“I-I’ve just never be-I mean, my family didn’t talk about stuff like this.”

 

“Ah,” Yang notes, beginning to understand Weiss’s position.

 

“I was always taught that sex came after marriage, and was for making heirs only” Weiss admits, “that touching yourself was, _wrong_ and _dirty_. So, whenever I get these-these cravings, I just feel like I’m _dirty_.”

 

“Shit,” Yang growls. “That’s bullshit you know? There is zero shame in having sexual urges, in touching yourself; hell, there is zero shame in having sex outside of marriage and having it for fun!”

 

Weiss tightens her jaw before relaxing it. “I know, but it’s still hard. And I still feel bad about it, but I wanted to come in with you today to prove myself that I’m past it. That I’m not completely controlled by my family’s awful repressive views about sex, but I guess I’m not as ready as I thought I was.”

 

“Sometimes,” Yang grouses, “it just takes time for it all to sink in. I mean you can’t expect to unlearn a childhood of shitty stuff in one afternoon.”

 

“Yeah,” Weiss sighs. “Maybe your right.”

 

“Can I get that in writing? I’ve never heard you say that I’m right before.”

 

“Don’t push it Yang.”

 

“Well,” Yang hums, finger on her chin, “let’s go grab a nice warm cup of cocoa at that café you like, my treat. We’ll pick Ruby up some cookies and Blake a nice tuna melt while we’re there.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Weiss whispers.

 

“I want to!” Yang grins, mounting Bumblebee. “Now come on, get on, and hold on!”

 

Weiss feels herself smile back at Yang.

 

“Thank you,” Weiss whispers as she wraps her arms around Yang’s torso. Feeling the engine purring to life beneath her, Weiss leans up and presses a kiss on Yang's jacket, in between her shoulder blades. Weiss smiles bigger when she sees Yang’s face redden as they drive away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the time an ex-religious (and she was super devout before) friend asked me to take her to a sex shop. Less than three minutes in, I had to pretty much carry her out cause she turned tomato red and couldn't stop laughing/shaking, and I was afraid she'd faint. Yeah. Fun time.


End file.
